Many Web applications hosted on a server (e.g., Web server) are accessible to the public by way of the Internet and also accessible privately by way of an intranet. To protect private data stored on the server, the server may employ firewalls or reverse proxies to block certain Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) requests used to attack the server. In general, HTTP is used to request and transmit data (e.g., Webpages and Webpage components) over the Internet or other computer networks. However, HTTP is an open standard protocol with well-known security leaks. As a result, an intruder can use such security leaks to access private data stored on a server that uses HTTP to access both private and public data.